


Cloisღ With You

by FWvidChick



Series: Clois Fanvids [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy Clark and Lois video made for Valentines Day in 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloisღ With You

*Watch in 720 HD for best quality*

 

http://youtu.be/G1S29AYvSVo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay it is late for Valentines day (in 2011) but still its close enough.. and its Clois so does it really matter?! ..Hope its enjoyed. Tried out something new in this with the words..which my program did not like! 
> 
> Song: Runaway by the Corrs  
> Made with WMM 6 in Win 7
> 
> Ahh I love vidding these two! My OTP!


End file.
